


Brother from Another Mother

by AegyoSuga



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano (mentioned), Caring Isogai, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Sick Maehara, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegyoSuga/pseuds/AegyoSuga
Summary: People find it strange that Isogai showed up to class without Maehara, what happened to Maehara and why didn't he show up to class with Isogai like he did every morning?Read to find out more ^^





	Brother from Another Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Assassination Classroom fanfic so I hope it goes well, I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^  
> Isogai and Maehara are two of my favorite characters in the anime, they are also my OTP so my first fanfic just had to be about them ^^
> 
> However, before people criticize me I just want to point out that yes I do see Isogai as being older. I'm not sure why maybe it's because he's so mature or something like that. Well anyway, the thing is I see him as being older than Maehara so don't throw hate if you happen to think otherwise.   
> Everyone is entitled to their own opinions so if you respect my opinions then I'll respect yours ^^
> 
> ((One last thing, there is some swearing in this so please be mindful when reading. I have censored it so it should be alright, but just to be safe just be mindful when reading alright ^^)) 
> 
> Okay, now that's been said and out of the way please enjoy reading ^^

 

The sun shone down, the many birds flew across the bright blue sky singing the sing-song that Mother Nature gave them, the gentle breeze caressed everything in its path making the green leaves dance in the winds, small cherry blossoms fluttered in the air and overall it was a really beautiful morning.

However, despite everything outside being perfect, a young boy didn’t feel as perfect as he’d like to.

It was the start of another day at school, the students of E class made their way up the mountain to get to their destination. Nagisa and Karma were walking together towards the old looking campus they spend their days in “Hey Nagisa? Got anymore notes in your little notebook about the octopus?” the red head asked and the smaller shook his head “Not yet, but I’m sure I’ll get some more things down soon. I’m waiting for you to try another attempt, more often than not you’re the reason he ends up showing his weaknesses” the boy giggled and Karma just smirked.

“What can I say, that’s just the type of person I am” shrugging his shoulders before putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

Nagisa smiled “Did you have any run-ins with Asano this morning?” he asked, the other just smirked all the more “The little prick gets more annoying each time I meet him” Karma chuckled but they both knew he liked Asano’s company a lot more than he let on because the two would bicker all the time, just like rivals should.

The light blue haired male just smiled, then a voice shouting “Hey Nagisa! Karma!” had them turning around to see Kayano running up to them with a bright smile on her face.

“Hey Kayano” Nagisa greeted “Yeah hey” Karma greeted also.

The green haired female nodded, falling into place beside Nagisa as the three carried on walking towards their school building, seeing other classmates along the way. Once they got there they still had a bit of time left so Nagisa and Kayano went to their seats while Karma sat on Nagisa’s desk just because he could.

“Karma do you want to read through the notes I have so far?” he asked, reaching into his pocket for the notebook and the red head nodded “Sure, let’s see what you’ve got” holding his hand out for his friend to place the notebook in his palm, which he did.

While Karma read through his notebook Nagisa took the time to look around to see who had arrived and who still had yet to show up. Everyone seemed to be in apart from Terasaka and his group, though that wasn’t much of a surprise. However, the surprise was when he looked in front of him but didn’t see Maehara there, Nagisa looked over to Isogai because those two were almost inseparable. Wherever Isogai was Maehara was there with him and vice versa, so it was an even bigger surprise when he noticed Isogai was in but Maehara was nowhere to be found.

“Something wrong Nagisa?” Kayano asked from his side, looking at him with worried eyes.

The boy just hummed “Maehara isn’t here, but Isogai is. Those two are always with each other so it’s just a little strange to see them NOT together” he said and Kayano nodded “Yeah, it is a little weird to see them separate I hope everything is alright between them” she voiced with worry.

Isogai kept on glancing at the door waiting for Maehara to just walk through, usually the two walk to school together but for some reason when he went to Maehara’s he got no answer. He stayed at the door for a while but when he continued to get no answer he just left, making sure to send a message to his friend asking if he was alright. A smile appeared on his face when the other replied, telling him he overslept and he might be a little late, he messaged back telling him it was alright and that if he wasn’t there in time for registration then he’d let Koro-sensei know what’s going on with him.

So he sat at his desk wondering when Maehara would enter the room, the pair have been friends for as long as they could remember which was why they were so close. To each other, they were brothers, brothers who look out for each other and do whatever they can to make each other happy, that was their relationship.

Okano walked up to Isogai “Hey, where’s Maehara?” she asked and Isogai just smiled “He’s just running a little late, he’ll be here soon” his smile was the type that could calm anyone’s nerves down in an instant, he was just gifted like that.

So when he smiled Okano’s worry filled eyes lessened as she smiled back “Alright, just wondering because it’s weird seeing you two not together” the brunette giggled.

The male just nodded “Trust me it’s as weird as it looks, but he’s on his way so he shouldn’t be too long now” he said and Okano nodded, leaving it at that which Isogai was thankful for.

Soon enough Koro-sensei entered the room beginning to take the register “Hiroto Maehara” he called out, no reply was given “Maehara?” looking to the empty seat at the front “does anyone know where Maehara is?” the yellow creature asked.

Just as Isogai was about to speak up the door to the room slammed open making everyone turn their heads to see the boy their sensei was looking for, the poor boy had his hands on his knees panting and his skin looked all sweaty “S…Sorry I’m late Koro-sensei” the boy stuttered, trying to get his breath back.

“You are right on time Maehara, I just called out your name so just come in and take your seat,” the teacher said with that grin on his face.

Maehara stumbled to his desk falling into his seat, his peers looked at him with worry because of how flushed and pale his skin looked. The light haired male caught eyes with Isogai who looked the most concerned about his friend, his eyes were asking him what the hell was going on and Maehara just shook his head waving him off. Though it looked like he had brushed the whole thing off Isogai knew that they would go off somewhere during their break to talk about what was going on, they didn’t keep secrets so the dark-haired male nodded.

During the lesson Maehara had a difficult time concentrating on what Koro-sensei was telling them, the burning of his skin and the heaviness of his eyelids made it almost impossible to pay attention to what he was saying. A dull throb in his temple made itself known as well as a dull ache in his stomach as well, the poor boy really didn’t feel well at all. He turned his head so he could look at Isogai who felt eyes on him, he looked up and their eyes met, Isogai could see how unwell his friend was and the way his eyes were screaming for him to come to his aid.

The dark haired male did his best to comfort the other even though he couldn’t physically touch him, his eyes told him not worry, that once the lesson was over they would go outside and sit somewhere quiet for them to talk. He just hoped Okano didn’t follow them, not that he was trying to be mean or anything but the girl was always following them around everywhere and didn’t seem to want to leave Maehara alone, so Isogai hoped the girl left them alone. If she didn’t leave them alone then Isogai would make sure that she would just spend one day away from them, just until Maehara was feeling better.

After what felt like hours the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, Isogai was up out of his seat rushing straight over to Maehara who had his head on the desk “Hey Maehara, come on lets go outside for some fresh air it might do some good for you” giving his shoulder a small shake and the boy then lifted his head up.

His eyes were dull, his face was pale with bright flushed cheeks, sweat coated his skin making his hair stick to his face and just the liveliness of his personality had gone away and all’s that was left was a dull looking Maehara. Helping his friend up the pair walked out the classroom, made their way down the steps and went around the corner where they could sit down in the shade to talk.

Isogai was all the more concerned when the light haired boy practically collapsed to the ground lying flat on his back, panting as if he’d just ran a marathon “Maehara, what’s going on?” the elder asked as he knelt by his friend.

“I…I’m not feeling so good today, t…that’s all” it sounded like he had to force those words out of himself as if he was so weak that he didn’t have much energy to speak.

Isogai placed a hand against Maehara’s forehead only to pull back almost instantly “Whoa man?! You’re burning up like no one’s business, you should go home to rest. Seriously man, you shouldn’t stay here with a temperature like that” beyond worried for the other who groaned a little.

He wrapped an arm around his stomach while the other hand went to his head “R…Really don’t feel w…well at all” a small whimper escaped his lips and it had the elder’s heartbreaking.

“Seriously Maehara, you need to go home” he wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders, helping him to sit up since he couldn’t do it himself.

Maehara trembled like a leaf in his arms, sweat pouring off him soaking his clothes, the boy panted as if it was a struggle to get oxygen into his system as well as many other things that set off alarm bells in Isogai’s head.

Then a voice called out “Hey, what’s wrong with Maehara?” that made the dark haired male internally groan, it was Okano.

The girl ran up to them dropping to her knees by the sick male, a hand covered her mouth while the other brushed through his soaked hair “Oh my, what’s wrong with him?” her eyes looked up to Isogai who just shrugged “He’s sick and needs to go home, I’m going to let Nagisa know that I’m going to take him home. He can tell Koro-sensei where I’ve gone, stay with him for a few minutes while I go do that” getting up to run off back inside to do what he needed to.

Okano put her arm around his shoulder looking down at Maehara whose panting grew worse “Oh Maehara” she sighed softly “You shouldn’t have come in today if you weren’t feeling well” running a hand through his hair again.

The boy just grunted “I…I didn’t think it w…would be so bad” his eyes screwed shut, his eyebrows furrowed in discomfort as he could feel dirt sticking to his skin making it itchy.

Okano leaned down just a little bit to wipe the dirt away as best as she could “Well don’t worry, Isogai is going to take you home so you can rest” smiling at him, even though he was sick Maehara could tell that smile was forced but he honestly couldn’t care less if he tried.

Then a sharp pain shot through his stomach, so intense it had his pupils shrinking to little tiny dots and his body shot up just a bit “Hgn!” he cried, using both arms to wrap around the pained area as he sat hunched over to try and battle the pain.

“Maehara!” Okano cried shifting closer to him “Just hold on alright, you’ll be ok” rubbing circles into his back.

Maehara gritted his teeth at the pain “Hgn! Isogai hurry up!” he cried out and as if by magic said male came speeding around the corner, sprinting over towards him “Maehara!” he called out.

“Thanks for staying with him Okano, but now he needs to go home” the dark-haired male nodded then went to his friend’s aid straight away, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close to his chest which the other leaned into as tears ran down his face “T…this hurts” he whimpered.

Isogai hugged him tighter “I know” he cooed softly then he hooked his other arm under his knees to scoop him up “Come on man, let’s get you home ASAP” then he began walking away with Maehara in his arms, leaving Okano to watch after them with a small frown wishing that she could be the one taking care of Maehara instead of Isogai.

The light haired male’s grip around his stomach grew tighter, resting his head against Isogai’s shoulder as his panting grew quicker. His eyes screwed shut tight and his eyebrows completely furrowed, a frown on his face that was as white as a sheet of paper with now dark red cheeks. Poor Maehara looked like a car had hit him or something.

“I…Isogai…” the boy forced out and said boy just shushed him “Save your energy Maehara, don’t worry I’ll get you home soon” he assured the male who nodded as best as he could.

He could see he wasn’t too far away now, Maehara’s place was just up the road so it wouldn’t be long till they reach it. However, Maehara began making all sorts of strange noises that had Isogai looking down at him only to find the other had a hand covering his mouth “Maehara? What is it?” the elder questioned.

The younger kept a hand over his mouth “H…Hu…hurry…” then he jolted forward and that’s when it dawned on Isogai what was going on, with wide eyes he picked up the pace and went straight for the key that was under the doormat.

As fast as he could he unlocked the door, ran through the halls going straight for the bathroom where he dumped Maehara on the floor who threw himself over the bowl of the toilet just before he began dry heaving since he hadn’t eaten anything since the day before. Isogai rubbed circles into his back wincing at the sound of the other dry heaving, it sounded really painful and it pained Isogai that he couldn’t make that pain go away.

“T…This hurts s…so f****** much!” Maehara cried as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, his knuckles turning white due to how hard he was clutching the bowl “P…Please make it s…stop…” he sobbed.

It was times like these that Isogai saw a less independent side to his friend, the more childish side to him that made the elder think back to when they were kids and how tough Maehara was even back then. Very rarely did the light haired male cry over things and rarely did he ever let his emotions get the better of him, so for him to be crying out now must’ve meant that the pain he was feeling was too much for him.

Isogai shuffled closer combing his fingers through damp locks “Shh, just a little bit more and it’ll be all over. Keep going for a bit longer bud, once you are finished I’ll help you change and then you can go to bed alright” he spoke softly to Maehara who nodded, then another wave hit him and he was back to dry heaving.

The dark haired male never once left his side throughout the entire thing.

After a while of listening to Maehara try to vomit his own organs out of him it stopped, Isogai helped his friend up to his room where he helped him out of his soiled uniform and helped him change into some light shorts. He didn’t bother putting a shirt on him so after he deemed him ok he then helped the other to bed, making sure he was comfy and never once taking his eyes off him.

Just when he was about to stand a hand shot out, clasping around his wrist making him look at the owner of said hand “P…please stay” the sick male whimpered and Isogai couldn’t help but flash a warm smile, throwing off his own blazer, shirt, and shoes before crawling onto the bed.

Not even a second after he had himself laid down he felt an arm had draped over his chest, a leg swing over to tangle with his own and a flashed face burying itself into his bare chest. Isogai just brought his own arm around him “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, my friend” he cooed into the sweat-soaked head of hair.

Soon enough Maehara drifted off to sleep while Isogai stayed awake to watch over him, wanting to make sure he was ready for anything so he could be the best friend he was and nurse his brother from another mother back to full health.

The End                                                      

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos ^^


End file.
